The Way To Sharpay's Heart
by BronzeRavenRavenclaw
Summary: Sharpay is slowly falling for Zeke, but when she finally realizes it, after spending half an hour coz of the deserts she ate that Zeke made in the girls' bathroom eew, Zeke gets kidnapped, who kidnapped him and why? Zekepay Troyella Chaylor Jelsi
1. Chapter 1

The Way to Sharpay's Heart…

…is through her stomach. T.T. Sharpay was a lot lighter and nicer to people, seems like something melted the ice queen, but people don't know what made her melt. Rumors started to pop up from nowhere. Like, Sharpay was dared to do this, or someone brainwashed her, or replaced her with a clone. Unfortunately, the rumors were totally childish for the people of East High. XD.

Sharpay's POV:

_Man, I feel funny. Maybe because it's Zeke's cookies, or his muffins, or his oh so heavenly fudge brownies. I think I like the guy. Whoa, maybe I should talk to Ryan about it first. He's the only person in this world that understands me. I still feel funny. Oh no. Gotta run! I gotta make it!_

(End of POV)

Sharpay zoomed through the corridors, with all of the people moving to the sides to avoid her. Troy and Gabriella were talking to each other by their lockers when they saw Sharpay running through.

"Sharpay-" Troy called, but Sharpay didn't even glance at him.

Gabriella looked at Troy. He noticed that she was serious, and she left, following Sharpay. Finally Sharpay was slightly relieved when she reached the girls' bathroom. She immediately went inside, Gabriella still trying to catch up.

About half an hour later…

"Oh finally. I gotta lay off Zeke's cooking for a while." Sharpay said. "Gabriella, what're you doing here?" She was shocked.

"Oh, so that's why you were running that fast."

"Eww, why did you want to know?"

"You know, too much chocolate and deserts are bad for you."

"I know that FYI."

"You love Zeke's cooking, and sooner or later, you'll like him." Gabriella said with a smile.

"What the-"

"I'm right aren't I?"

"Ugh!" Sharpay left the bathroom almost instantly.

Sharpay's POV:

_Yikes, I think Gabriella was right… and do I really take that long using the bathroom cause of Zeke's deserts? He's a nice guy. Wait, maybe I do like him. Hmm, maybe they'll notice? Which brings me to this, why have I been an 'ice queen' all this time? Oh, maybe because I got a lot to hide. I know that I hate being a softie in public but I really am, I don't usually open up to people, just maybe Ryan… Ryan! Where is he right now? I need to find him A.S.A.P._

(End of POV)

Zeke's POV:

_Wow. Sharpay really does love my cooking. And she wasn't really an ice queen when she told me how much she loved my cookies, and my crème brulee, and my chocolate chip and banana muffins which I was going to give to the team but had to make another batch for her AND the team, or the extra fudge brownies that always get her running. I wonder where she does go whenever she eats some. Oh, I get it. Maybe I should lay off the deserts and make her something else. I know, I'll scan through cookbooks to find something for her lunch. _

(End of POV)

Zeke was at the lockers nearby the showers. He was doing free throws for about 2 hours. And anyways, he was alone. Suddenly, he heard footsteps, he looked around, there was no one.

"Hello? Anyone there?"

No one answered. He got his things and headed to the door. But before he could reach it he was kidnapped.

"What-are-you-doing? "

He fell unconscious, and the kidnapper took him away.

Meanwhile…

"Hey Troy, hey Gabriella, have you guys seen Zeke?" Chad asked.

"No, not really."

"Last I saw him he was at the gym doing free throws."

"Okay, thanks guys."

"Why? What's the matter Chad?"

"Well, I tried to look for Zeke, since we still had a project to do, but I couldn't find him."

"Wait Chad. I have to tell you and Troy something."

Chad and Troy looked at each other. Both confused.

"What is it? Is it about Zeke?" Chad asked hurriedly.

"I might know who you could ask where Zeke is."

"Who is it?"

"Get ready for this, guys. Cause you won't believe it."

"Get it over with Gabbi!" Troy squealed.

"It's… Sharpay."

"WHAT?"

"HOW ARE WE SUPPOSED TO KNOW WHERE ZEKE IS IF THE ONLY PERSON WHO KNOWS WHERE HE MIGHT IS, IS THE ICE QUEEN!" Chad exclaimed. Totally out of breath. And brought the attention of the whole basketball team, decathlon team, and basically the whole student body, including the ice queen, Sharpay.

"What's with the 'Ice Queen' comment? Huh Chad?"

"What? You, called him by his first name, no 'evaporate tall person' like you pulled on Zeke?" Troy asked.

"What? No, it-just, came out…" Sharpay was frantic. The others didn't know about her relationship with Zeke through his cooking.

"Come on Sharpay, spill. What is it? What do you know about where Zeke is right now?"

"Well, I think he's at the gym, practicing, or, at home economics. He usually reads through cookbooks for new recipes, 'cause he can bake, but he's still looking for more."

"That it? Nothing else?" Troy asked. Sharpay nodded. "Alright, let's go. Me, Chad, and Jason will check the gym, Sharpay, Gabbi, Taylor, you three search home economics, let's meet outside of the school by the school portrait engraved on the pavement in an hour. And try to look for Kelsi, too. She might know something."

"Wait Troy."

"What is it Sharpay?"

"I'll go ask Ryan first if he knows anything and he can go to Darbus while we search the kitchens."

"Okay Sharpay. Tell the others."

Troy was going to run after Chad and Jason, who had gone ahead, but was interrupted by Sharpay.

"And Troy,"

"What is it?"

"Thanks."

"Oh. Okay, gotta run."

"Yeah, me too."

They separated into groups. One, Troy, Chad, and Jason at the gym. Two, Sharpay, Gabbi, and Taylor at home economics. Three, Ryan, after being informed by her twin sister, asking faculty of Zeke's whereabouts. And four, Kelsi, searching the outside of the school for anything suspicious.

Team 1. Location: East High Gym

Troy and Chad were at the court, searching the bleachers for any of Zeke's belongings. While Jason was searching the lockers.

"Troy,"

"Yeah?"

"What do you think might've happened to Zeke? I mean, who would want to take him?"

"I, don't know, Chad. But we have to find him."

"Hey guys! I found something! Come here quick!" Jason yelled from the lockers.

"We're coming!" Troy and Chad yelled at the same time.

Team 2. Location: East High Home Ec.; Kitchens

Meanwhile, the three girls were searching the kitchens, and the cookbooks that were neatly organized in a drawer.

"Have you found anything?" Sharpay asked worriedly.

"No." Taylor and Gabriella sadly replied.

"Okay."

A tear silently fell from Sharpay's cheek after that. She never knew that she had cared so much for Zeke, and not just his baking. She went up to the drawer with the cookbooks, but when she opened it, there was something inside that was totally different from the objects placed there.

Team 3. Location: East High Auditorium

"Hello Ms. Darbus."

"Yes, what is it Ryan?"

"Have you seen Zeke lately?"

"Unfortunately, I haven't. But why don't you ask Mr. Bolton."

"Who? Troy?"

"Yes."

"Zeke wasn't with them."

"Oh, okay."

"So there's no one else?'

"No Ryan, Jack Bolton. He might know where a member of his team is."

"Okay, thank you Ms. Darbus."

"Yes, Ryan."

Ms. Darbus was heading to the desk and Ryan was leaving the theater. But all of a sudden…

"Ryan! Where are you?"

"Yes Ms. Darbus."

"I don't know where this came from or how it got here, but it might help you."

Team 4. Location: Outside of East High

Kelsi was scanning the grounds for anything that looked out of the ordinary.

"Hmm, I don't suspect anything here."

But then, something was creating a lot of noise and Kelsi immediately ran towards the sound.

All four teams met up by the East High Memorial, by the portrait of the school that's engraved in the pavement.

)( T.T Oo ( ) XD XP :P :D :) :( ;) ;( xx 00

A/N: A new story! My first HSM fic! yay! I guess I've been working on this one rather than the others, but I think this'll be my ticket to the Circle of Elite, it's basically an organization at school for writers.

R&R and send ideas with your reviews, I'll put down early reviewers on the next chapters.


	2. Chapter 2

Before I start, I'd just like to thank my two reviewers for this story.

DiegoAlmirante, I appreciate you being nice and all, but why do you tell me over the phone and not through reviews, make it more, more, meaty LOL. Okay, what I meant was include more stuff for a better review, and Honos, I gave you, well, almost gave you a sneak-peek of this chapter. That's why I solemnly swear I am up to no good, too! LOLZ. Thanks for the tip as well.

Okay, now to the story…

Zeke suddenly woke up to find himself tied up on a chair.

"Where am I? What happened?" Zeke asked out loud.

"Nothing," A deep, cold voice said.

Out of nowhere, Zeke was hit by a plank of wood, and was knocked out cold.

Meanwhile, at Albuquerque, New Mexico (wink wink, hint hint)

The 'gang' was at Sharpay's house, summing up everything they found.

Team 1, Troy's…

"Okay, so we found Zeke's stuff in the gym, and we found a note." Troy explained.

"What does it say?" The girls chorused. Troy read it aloud,

_If you want your precious Zeke back, first of all, you'll have to find him, before I tell you anything else._

"Well that was pathetic." Taylor pointed out.

"We know, but it was ripped, so there has to be a few more clues."

"Wait, Gabi, do you still have what we found at the kitchens?" Sharpay asked.

"Yeah, oh, right." She handed Troy the piece.

"It fits, perfectly."

Team 2, Sharpay's…

_So you found the other piece. He's out of Mexico, so you'll have to follow everything I tell you. Or else. You won't be able to find him, that's it. Better get this ransom ready, 'cause I know your family Sharpay. I know you're rich, and the easiest bait._

"When I get my hands on him-" Chad exclaimed, but Taylor cut him off.

"No Chad, don't be too rash. We don't know where Zeke is or what is happening to him right now, so calm down." Taylor said. Chad immediately settled, but mumbled, 'When I get my hands on him… I'll, I'll…'

"Okay guys, Ryan, you said Darbus found something, hand it over." Troy said. Ryan obliged. He handed the piece, it continued the message.

_Meet me at the park next week, and you have to come with the money, or else, your 'friend' won't make it…_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: I don't have any new ideas, so send new ideas! I won't be updating for a while, since I'm swamped on other things, especially school! Just send the ideas via review, and I might give mentions at the next chapter, if there will be a next chapter, that is…


End file.
